


That Bony Island

by coricomile



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Barebacking, Face-Fucking, M/M, Podfic Available, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coricomile/pseuds/coricomile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's totally going to hit that and hit it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Bony Island

**Author's Note:**

> I received a comment expressing concern that there was no dub-con tag on this story. To be clear, everything in this story is meant to be very consensual, but I felt I needed to make note for future readers.

Having a dick down his throat hasn’t gotten easier over the years, but at least now Pete knows how to breathe when Patrick jerks above him, thighs shaking on either side of Pete's shoulders. He's pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to Pete's hips and stomach, ass high in the air, moaning softly. It's fucking hot, but it would be hotter if Patrick would go back to sucking Pete's dick.

Pete's two fingers deep into him, thrusting them lazily in time to the motion of Patrick's hips. Like this, he can see them sliding in an out, can see the way Patrick's opening up around him, hole slick with spit and lube. And fuck. Fuck, he's totally going to hit that and hit it hard. He crooks his fingers and Patrick's dick jumps in his mouth. 

"I'm ready," Patrick says, breathless against Pete's stomach. He mouths at Pete's cock, wet and hot, and presses back against his hand. "Come on. I'm ready." 

From across the room, Joe asks, "Are you sure?"

Joe's such a fucking kid. Pete would say as much if he could, but he has to settle on pulling Patrick's hips in further, on choking himself of Patrick's dick to keep from ditching the whole thing. Patrick whines, open mouth a tease over Pete's balls. Pete wants to just shove his dick between his lips, wants to fuck his mouth until his voice goes raw, and he has to keep reminding himself that Patrick is only sixteen and hasn't quite mastered the art of being useful when his dick is being touched.

"Yes," Patrick snaps, "I'm fucking sure."

Joe's still hesitating. Pete can hear him shuffling on the carpet, dragging his feet the whole way over. Pete wiggles down, tilts his head back until he can get his mouth free. He takes a few rough breaths, smacking his free hand against Patrick's ass. It shakes under his hand, firm and full and round, and fuck this. If Joe's not going to take initiative, Pete totally will. He twists his fingers, and Patrick bites his hip too hard, teeth gnashing. Kid's running desperate for it, humping Pete's shoulder like a puppy. Pete pulls out, slides a hand over Patrick's slick thigh, and is really fucking disappointed when Joe finally steps up.

From where he's at, all Pete can see is Joe's skinny legs and knobby knees, the shine of a condom over his skinny dick. Patrick tries to kneel up higher, has to be uncomfortable, and it swings his dick back into Pete's face. Pete wraps a hand around it, jerks him as he watches Joe line up, watches the head of his dick stretch Patrick back open. He reaches up, touches the space where they're connected. Joe hasn't even gotten all the way in when Pete wiggles his finger in next to him, feels how tight the fit is. He's so fucking hard it's making his stomach hurt.

"You okay?" Joe asks, voice high. His knuckles are white, wrapped around Patrick's hips. He's probably trying not to blow early. Pete grins into the soft curve of Patrick's knee, licks the sweat from his skin. He can feel the way they're both shaking. Fuck, virgins are the best.

"He's fine," Pete says. He shifts his own hips and arches them up towards Patrick's open mouth. _Those lips_. Made for a porn star. Patrick sucks sloppily at the head of his dick, and it's not great, but it's better than nothing. It kills him to pull his finger out, to let Joe have free roam, but the sooner Joe gets off, the sooner Pete gets his turn, and he's waited long enough.

Joe thrusts slow and easy, holding Patrick still. Patrick knocks his forehead against Pete's hip softly, nails digging into Pete's thigh, his cock so hard in Pete's hand. He's making soft oh, oh, oh sounds, singing even when he's fucking.

The angle is awkward, Joe's knees too close to Pete's face for comfort. Pete slides himself out from under Patrick, shimmies all the way to the head of the bed. Patrick kisses him, shoves his clever little tongue into Pete's mouth until they both can't breathe.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth now," Pete says. Patrick nods, pushes himself onto his hands. Behind him, Joe's red faced and panting, head tossed back and eyes closed. It's a waste of a view.

Pete kneels up on the bed, guides his dick between Patrick's slick lips again. And, fuck, the kid looks good with a cock in his mouth. Pete fists a hand in his hair, pulls his head up so he can see the pink of his cheeks, the way his eyes are tearing in the corners from the strain. He thumbs Patrick's mouth open wider, rubs the pads of his fingers over the stretched curve of his lip, and Patrick blinks up at him, moaning softly.

It's so hard not to just go for it, to shove his dick down the kid's throat until he's gagging on it. Pete pushes Patrick's head down, pulls it back up by his hair. Patrick lets him, goes slack under his hand and keeps his mouth open wide, spit drooling down over his chin. Joe sneaks a peek, squeezes his eyes shut again and pulls out for a second, hand fisted tight around the base of his cock.

Patrick makes a wet sound around Pete's dick when Joe presses back in, his arms shaking. Pete tightens his fingers in Patrick's hair and pulls his head down, down, down, until Patrick's eyes are watering and his face is red. He's so hot and wet, swallowing around the head of Pete's dick like a natural.

Every jerk of Joe's hips push Patrick forward, shoves Pete's cock further down Patrick's throat, and the only one who’s surprised when he chokes is Patrick himself. Pete pulls him off and Patrick nearly topples over as he coughs, Pete's grip in his hair the only thing keeping him up. He's barely done when Pete tugs him forward again, presses Patrick's wet mouth to his balls and groans.

Joe's watching, the little creep, eyes like saucers as Patrick licks over them, so eager to please. His rhythm is shot, sweat at his temples as he fucks Patrick harder. Patrick moans, and the vibrations go all the way up Pete's spine, settling in at his gut. Fuck, this was his best idea ever.

"I'm gonna-" Joe whips his dick out fast enough that Patrick winces, jerking himself over the slick condom. He presses his face to Patrick's back when he comes, silent.

Pete flops back onto the bed and watches as Joe crawls up to kiss Patrick. It's sweet, kind of, but Pete's been waiting all day to have his dick in that tight, tight ass, and Joe's holding him up. Patrick looks dazed when Pete grabs his hand, pulls him forward.

"Sit on it," Pete says, slapping his own thighs. Patrick looks at him warily, and Pete amends his thoughts about virgins. 

"Shouldn't you put a condom on?" He asks, even as he kneewalks up the bed. Joe, in a totally useless ball at the foot of the bed, makes a sleepy noise.

"Afraid you're going to get pregnant?" Pete leers. Patrick's face goes dark and he closes the space between them, thighs spread open wide over Pete's, determined and a little slutty. "Good boy."

Patrick fumbles for Pete's dick and lines it up, the nerves written across his far clear as he slowly sinks down. And fuck. Fuck he's tight, tighter than he has right to be after already having one dick in his ass. Patrick curls up on top of him, pants against his throat as he tries to adjust.

"Move," Pete says, pressing at Patrick's side. Patrick takes a shaky breath and grinds his hips down, groaning softly. He's taking it all, so far down on Pete's dick, fucking himself shamelessly. Pete licks a line up Patrick's throat, bites at his adams apple. Patrick's bouncing slow in his lap, and it's good, but it could be better. Pete shoves at Patrick's shoulder, pushes him back until he's supporting himself on his hands.

Like this, Pete can see his dick sliding into Patrick's abused little hole, can thrust up into it. Patrick moans when Pete shoves up into him, hard and fast and a little vicious, his cock bobbing between them. He's so hot, thighs straining and chest heaving, and Pete hasn't had a fuck this good in months. 

The headboard is banging against the wall, steady thump, thump, thumps that will probably leave a mark. Patrick jerks when Pete wraps a hand around his dick, begging please under his breath. He's sticky wet everywhere, thighs and throat and cock, and when he comes, his ass clenches so, so tight around Pete, and Pete has to bang his head back against the wall to stop himself from going right after.

He wraps his sticky hand around Patrick's hip, fucks up into him faster. He wants to keep watching, wants to see himself come in that tight little ass, but Patrick's arms are shaking already, so he pulls him up, presses their sweaty chests together and yanks Patrick down as far as he can on his cock.

"It's too much," Patrick whines, wiggling his hips back, so oversensitive. Pete wraps his arms around Patrick's waist and holds him in place. He's so close, and Patrick feels so good around him. Patrick moans again when Pete loses it, slumps forward like dead weight.

When Patrick climbs off of him later, Pete can see his come sticking shiny to the insides of Patrick's thighs. He grins to himself, stretching out on the mattress. He feels fucking fantastic. Patrick curls up next to him, knees drawn up to keep from knocking Joe off the end of the bed, and presses his face to Pete's shoulder. 

"So, am I in?" He asks, nervous and hopeful. Pete laughs.

"Totally." He doesn't say, _I would have wanted you in anyway_. Some things are better left unsaid.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] That Bony Island, by coricomile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230637) by [TheOneCalledEli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli)




End file.
